


you're the best part

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom jisung, chan big dick, hyunjin big dick, hyunsung have been dating for 4 years!! theyre gay and in love, ji's basically a pillow princess but whatever, jisung's seen chan's dick involuntarily, sleepy morning sex, soft domestic bfs hyunsung alright, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Hyunjin smiles softly, mostly to himself, “It’s been, what, four years now?”Jisung pouts as Hyunjin pinches his cheek affectionately now. “Yeah, five since I first met you. All thanks to Chan for locking us in that closet together at that party then, huh?”“I can’t believe you didn’t have the guts to tell me how you felt for like, a whole year,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes.Jisung huffs. “Thought the makeout and sloppy handjob would’ve been enough, but okay.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 334





	you're the best part

**Author's Note:**

> hello i got the idea for this and wrote this in essentially 2 days bc i love hyunsung and i cant wait to post
> 
> fyi the doc title for this fic was "hyunsung gay" until about 20mins ago when i finished writing this fic lmao
> 
> thank u elle (@kittybinnie on twt) for always being my support and helping me with this fic! love u lots <3

His eyes flutter open as sunlight beams on his face, gentle and warm past the thin curtains and the window by their bed. Their limbs are tangled messily under the blankets, cool skin against warm body, hair messy in their eyes, drool drying from the corner of his lips. He’s still snug in Hyunjin’s arms, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, baby,” Hyunjin rasps, kissing the top of Jisung’s head. Waking up in his arms never gets old. Even the wet spot that appears on Hyunijn’s shirt every morning. 

“Morning,” Jisung sighs, resting his head against Hyunjin’s chest. “Happy anniversary, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin smiles softly, mostly to himself, “It’s been, what, four years now?”

Jisung pouts as Hyunjin pinches his cheek affectionately now. “Yeah, five since I first met you. All thanks to Chan for locking us in that closet together at that party then, huh?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t have the guts to tell me how you felt for like, a whole year,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes.

Jisung huffs. “Thought the makeout and sloppy handjob would’ve been enough, but okay.”

“Still good enough for me, baby,” Hyunjin laughs, moving to press his and Jisung’s lips together. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jisung hums. “Anything you wanna do today? Breakfast?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, knowing their kitchen is only there and stocked for when Chan comes in to cook, for then the rest of the guys come over. If either of them even try to cook, they’re sure to burn something. Jisung can’t even heat up water.

“I don’t wanna go out,” Hyunjin groans, staring at the clock, blinking a yellow-green 8:47am. Instead, he reaches to squeeze Jisung’s ass through his boxers. “My breakfast’s right here.”

Jisung groans in annoyance, even as he leans back into Hyunjin’s warm, firm touch. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Hyunjin grins cheekily, wanting to kiss Jisung again.

Jisung slaps a hand over Hyunjin’s puckered lips, causing the taller man to pout and whine. “Nuh-uh. What are you, a horny seventeen-year-old? You have morning breath, and I’m not making out with that. Go brush your teeth.”

“Fine, mom,” Hyunjin groans, untangling himself from Jisung to get out of bed. 

“Kinky, but it won’t get you anywhere if you wanna fuck me,” Jisung laughs, before trailing after his boyfriend.

Once they both return from brushing their teeth, but not before bumping their heads when they spit out the toothpaste, Jisung’s now seated comfortably in Hyunjin’s lap, arms meeting behind the taller man’s neck. 

Hyunjin is greedy, lurching forward to let their lips meet messily, all tongue and teeth. He’s been greedy for the past four years, only wanting Jisung to himself, having wanted him to be his for five. When it’s just been them for this long -- Hyunjin and Jisung, Jisung and Hyunjin -- Hyunjin knows no one’s going to take Jisung away from him, but he can’t help but want Jisung. All of him.

Jisung is always taken aback when Hyunjin gets sloppy, but he just finds it endearing. How much Hyunjin wants him, how much he wants to give to make Jisung feel good. He likes being the one to root Hyunjin, to ensure him that he feels good, that all he needs to do is touch him before he’s hard. It’s cute, how much of an eager puppy his boyfriend can get. Wouldn’t be surprised if the man was part puppy. 

“Fuck, baby,” Jisung groans, grinding down into Hyunjin’s crotch. Their movements are still heavy with sleep, their breaths picking up as they warm up to each other’s touch. Eyes half-open, they slot their mouths together again. Hyunjin’s tongue lazily grazes at Jisung’s bottom lip, sneakily slipping its way in. Jisung hums appreciatively as Hyunjin touches him through his boxers unabashedly.

Their movements are careless, lips missing their mark as Hyunjin moves to pull Jisung’s cock out past the waistband, while Jisung’s hands slide under Hyunjin’s baggy shirt to feel up the toned muscle. Hyunjin’s palm isn’t rough on his cock, but he’s hurriedly pulling the foreskin over the head of his cock and back down, precum beading fervently at the tip already. There’s really no rush because they have all the time in the world, especially today, but he appreciates his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. 

Hyunjin squeaks as he reacts to Jisung’s fleeting touches, warm fingertips against cool skin. He’s always loved how sensitive Hyunjin can get. “Off,” Jisung mumbles, making Hyunjin pause so he can pull Hyunjin’s shirt off. He lifts his hips so Hyunjin can rid of his boxers for him, before Hyunjin takes him off his lap and rests him against their pillows, hands firm on his hips to get him to stay. 

Hyunjin presses wet kisses from Jisung’s neck, down his chest and stomach and to his hip bone before taking Jisung’s cock into his mouth. Hyunijn lets the tip hang heavy on his tongue, only for Jisung to groan at the wet heat enveloping him. Hyunjin is quick to take more and more of Jisung into his mouth, till he’s deepthroating him. 

Absolutely unforgiving, Hyunjin starts to bob up and down on his cock, with the bare graze of teeth on skin. Even with the lewd act (and Jisung can definitely see Hyunjin’s hand snaking down into his own boxers to touch himself), he can only admire how Hyunjin’s long, dark eyelashes flutter against his pale skin, how his black hair flops against his forehead, how pink and plump Hyunjin’s lips are around his cock. Perfect.

“You’re so good to me, baby,” Jisung says through clenched teeth, toes curling as Hyunjin’s mouth works its magic. “So fucking good.”

With a couple of cursory strokes, Hyunjin pulls off, grinning widely even with the spit running down his chin. “Can’t have you cumming till I’m inside of you.”

Jisung moans both at the words and as Hyunjin squeezes his thighs roughly, missing Hyunjin’s hands on him as his boyfriend scrambles, hastily reaching for the lube on their nightstand. The cap falls off before he can even reach to pull it off, a testament to how much they reach for the substance, really, aside from how the lube bottle’s only a quarter full. Jisung’s really grateful that Hyunjin’s his best friend, more so than his right hand; because other than himself, Hyunjin’s the only other one who knows him and what he likes to a T.

Jisung’s snapped out of his thoughts as a lubed finger prods at his puffy entrance, slowly but surely sinking into him until Hyunjin’s down to the knuckle. “This okay?”

“Could’ve knocked before you entered, but yeah,” Jisung’s remark is quick to dissipate on his tongue as Hyunjin crooks his finger, not taking too long to find his sweet spot, with which Jisung lets him know with a cry. Merciless, he rubs at it with fervour, making Jisung jerk in his spot, hips bucking needily. 

It only takes Jisung cussing under his breath for Hyunjin to know that he needs more, adding another finger with equal parts haste and care, and another, coaxing Jisung open with each one. He squirms as Hyunjin pulls his fingers out of him tenderly, Hyunjin already lining himself up with Jisung after lubing himself up. Jisung isn’t sure when Hyunjin had discarded of his boxers, but stares wide-eyed nonetheless as his boyfriend cages him in, one arm gripping the headboard, staring back down at him. His eyes are ravenous, but his big smile is reassuring. “Ready, babe?”

Jisung grins back. “Always am.” 

He knows for a fact that his eyes always roll into the back of his head and his mouth falls open when Hyunjin pushes into him, his girth seemingly splitting him in half, the length reaching the deepest parts of him. And sure, he knows Chan has the biggest dick out of all of the guys -- he’s only seen it because Chan _really_ likes walking around his apartment naked when no one’s there, and he’d forgotten Jisung was coming over -- but Jisung likes to think Hyunjin’s a close second.

Then, for what seems like eternity, Hyunjin doesn’t move. He’s always careful, making sure Jisung feels safe, happy and comfortable, and Jisung really can’t ask for anything more. “You okay, Ji?”

“Great,” He says, with a slight grimace. “You can move now.”

There were two weeks, a couple of years back, where both of them were swamped with work or finals, he doesn’t remember. The only thing he remembers is that they fucked more than two, three times every night, going at it like rabbits, getting so familiar with each other’s bodies that Hyunjin could tell when Jisung was ready for him to fuck him proper, and Jisung could tell when Hyunjin was close, face contorting in a way Hyunjin can make _attractive._

Even though they’ve moved past that phase, they don’t have the same knowledge of each other’s bodies like the back of their hand, despite them still being utterly insatiable. However, they still know the ins and outs from four years of sex, Jisung knowing the way Hyunjin would quicken the pistoning of his hips, tighten his grip on his waist before he spilled his load into him; Hyunjin knowing that once Jisung wrapped his legs around him, breath picked up and curled his toes, that he’d be cumming all over their chests. 

Hyunjin starts rocking his hips into Jisung slowly, savouring how Jisung’s warmth tightens around him. Jisung’s breathing heavily, letting out the prettiest noises as Hyunjin fucks him slowly. He doesn’t go as hard as Jisung usually likes it, but he’ll settle for the slow rolling of hips into him, given how early it is. He still wants to be able to do stuff later, like walk. He’ll probably let Hyunjin wreck his ass later.

For now, Jisung cranes his neck, leaning up to kiss Hyunjin again. It’s as sloppy as their previous kiss, both men too preoccupied to be accurate with how they kiss. Jisung’s practically sucking on Hyunjin’s tongue, rolling his hips down to meet Hyunjin’s thrusts up into him.

It’s a slow and long climb, but Jisung gets there, with Hyunjin’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him erratically. Jisung whimpers, words lost on his tongue as he can only mumble, “I- I’m, I need-”

Hyunjin makes a noise of affirmation, moving the hand on Jisung’s cock even quicker, almost as haphazardly as he’s thrusting into the smaller man. “Cum for me, baby.”

Jisung practically screams Hyunjin’s name as he cums hard, the whitish substance spurting up onto Hyunjin’s chest. Chest heaving, he barely has the time to catch his breath as Hyunjin picks up the pace and fucks into him fast and hard, both men grunting pleasurably until Hyunjin releases his load, cumming deep in Jisung with an “I love you” on his tongue.

His body goes limp, plopping himself down on Jisung’s equally tired, sweaty body as they gasp for air. Hyunjin absolutely smothers him like this, and Jisung can feels Hyunjin’s cock starting to soften in him. “Babe,” Jisung whines, “Pull out already.”

They’re both regaining their bearings, enough so that Hyunjin has enough energy to pull out, savouring the sight of cum leaking from Jisung’s hole. Jisung squeals as Hyunjin licks a flat stripe up his hole, eventually eating some of his own cum out of Jisung’s ass.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, I do.”

“Wanna do this again later?”

“So you can properly wreck my ass? Absolutely.”

Hyunjin grins cheekily. “You know I love you? Like, so much?”

Jisung laughs, nods. “I love you too, babe. Happy anniversary.”

A loud growl makes its way from Jisung’s stomach. They stare at each other in silence, before breaking out in laughter. “Let’s go get breakfast then, hm?” Hyunjin teases.

Jisung pulls them out of bed, dragging Hyunjin out the door and to the bathroom to clean up first. He knows Hyunjin can see the cum leaking out of his ass, but he’s nice enough not to say anything, more focused on getting cleaned up and food in their bellies so they can spend the rest of the day holding hands.

He really loves Hyunjin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do u love soft gays hyunsung as much as i do? leave it in the comments below!!!!1!!11! 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
